A Hero? Why Us?
by Takkun-chan and Chi-chan
Summary: Hyrule's in danger, and Ganon's far too strong for Link to defeat alone. The Deku knows this, as does those who have taken precautions to hide away the Guardians of the Temples. Now these Guardians are called to Hyrule, and must save it. R&R! M for lang!
1. Enter: Chelsie

**A/N: All right! Yet another try at the Zelda since Takkun murdered the last one, I haven't seen or heard from her in weeks, and I've gotten two years older since it's started, so yes... That one's rather dead, but the idea's still alive, and well I've seen to jumped on it again, with a friend. Enjoy. :) We got two brains pumpin and workin away at these now, instead of a dead one and mine.**

"This is insanely boring! Can we just gooo home now?" A short, blonde haired girl asked, dragging her feet behind black haired her parents as they went shopping. Shopping being the dreaded and insanely boring thing the girl was talking about. She dragged her feet more, until her mother smacked her upside the head. "Stand up like a young lady Chelsie!" She said harshly.

"What if I don't wanna stand up Mom?" The girl, Chelsie, mumbled, earning another smack upside the head from her mother.

"Dear. Don't be so mean. We're in a store for Pete's sake." Chelsie's father said, gently putting his arm around his wife.

"But… she's a young lady now. She just doesn't act like it…" Her mother whispered. "What are we going to do with her?" She sighed, closing her eyes.

Chelsie sighed. Why? Because! She was a tom boy. She liked to do pretty much everything guys did. Except go swimming without her shirt on… and some other stuff. She glared up at her parents, her baby blue eyes fierce. So what if she was eleven years old?! SHE WAS ELEVEN! Shouldn't she have a right about doing what she liked?! She wasn't a six year old anymore. She adjusted her baseball cap and followed her parents around more. The day… was gonna be terrible…

"FINALLY WE'RE HOME!" Came a yell as the black and blonde haired family arrived home. The yell came from the short, blonde tom boy quickly jumped up and raced to her room, rushing in, and slamming the door and flopping onto her navy blue bed. She didn't even bother stripping down to change into more comfy clothes, rather than her tight pants and shirt. She could just see the guys. Whistling and shit. "Hey baby!" It disgusted her. She'd probably just yell at them to "Shut the hell up." She sighed, fumbling for her MP3 player on her dresser. "Where…." She mumbled. She sat up on her bed and looked around for it. "Great gosh…" She muttered, lifting up random items and looking under them. "My MP3 player…" She glared around. Great. Now her MP3 player was missing. She growled quietly to herself. Perfect.

"Chelsie! Come down here and empty the trash! Then eat your dinner and go to bed!" Came the ooooh so annoying voice of her mother, floating through the hall and into her room. She groaned.

"Yeah yeah." Chelsie muttered, getting up off her bed and going down stairs. She turned the corner around to the kitchen as she saw her parents… kissing and being all lovey dovey… She started to dry heave as they started making out. "Hey!" She cried out. "EW!" She covered her eyes, quickly gathering up the trash quickly. "Lemme get out of here first! You nasties!" She quickly left the room, with the trash and her dinner, being smart enough to grab it so she wouldn't have to come back for it. She chucked the trash into  
the trash bin and rushed upstairs before she could see her parents making out in the kitchen again.

Once up in her room, she sat around… eating her dinner. Which really wasn't great considering that she couldn't fix it up to be better in the kitchen. She groaned. "That was just… gross…" She looked down at her food, and dumped the rest in the trash, her appetite dying upon remembering her parents making out. She kicked around her soccer ball a bit, then deciding that was too boring, got on the computer. Even though she was supposed to be in bed. Deciding that being on the computer wasn't a bright idea, considering that her parents could catch her on it and she'd be killed, she began the search for her MP3 player so she could listen to it while lying on her bed. She flipped over stuff, searching, and not finding. She groaned, looking around for her MP3 player more. _"Where the hell is it?!"_ _She thought, looking under her bed for the missing MP3 player. _After several hours of searching for the stupid thing, she gave up. She looked around, sitting on her bed. "Where…?" She mumbled. After thinking for another moment, she tapped her chin.

"All right dear. Come on. Time for bed." The voice of Chelsie's mother floated through her closed bedroom door. Chelsie froze. Was she talking to her father… or her? "Come on David." Came her mother's voice again. She sighed lightly. She was talking to her father, not her. It would've been one hell of a lot of trouble if she had been caught awake three hours after she had been sent to bed.

"Whew," she whispered, pulling out her Xbox and a couple of games. She paused. Playing games immediately would not be bright, because her parents could catch her. She sighed. Why did she have to be the night owl of the family? She could never sleep at night. There was something about it that just... fascinated her. It was like she was attracted to something that was in the night, the black, the darkness. SHE WAS THE NOCTURNAL/NIGHT OWL OF THE FAMILY! The rest of her family were all early birds. Then again, that worked to her advantage because her parents fell asleep quickly, while she, Chelsie, did not. She could swear she wasn't even related to them, having blonde hair while they had black, and them being early birds and her a night owl. She paused, then decided that staying awake and just sitting around would be the brightest idea. She sat around, for a long while. Several hours came and went, Chelsie grabbing up a pencil and paper to pass time by drawing. Lots of doodles. Stick figures, flowers (which she wasn't fond of) and some bloody, gory stick figures.

Once she had finally noticed that time had flown by and her parents were long asleep, she got up and on the computer. Loading up PC games, she played away, most bloody, gory violent games. Competitive girl. She cursed quietly as she was killed on her online games... repeatedly. Two hours flew by, and she stopped, bored of it now (and sick of being killed) before grabbing up some more time to surf the net. She paused in her net surfing as a message popped up. One of her friends was IMing her.

_FMAfreak: hey blood_

_Blood Angel: hey freak_

_FMAfreak: HEY! not nice!!_

_Blood Angel: plenty nice_

_FMAfreak: wanna hear about my new fav game?_

_Blood Angel: sure…_

_LinkLuver: okay! it's called 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'_

_Blood Angel: 1) your name changed. hooker XD jkin 2) continue about Time of Ocarina_

_LinkLuver: 1) awesome 2) Ocarina of Time_

_Blood Angel: whatever continue. What do you have to do on it?_

_LinkLuver: okay, so you play this guy whose name is Link. And you have to save the country of Hyrule from this guy named Ganondorf. And you have to save the princess of Hyrule too._

Chelsie sighed. _"Sounds cheesy all ready…" she thought._ She could all ready picture it.  
**  
CHEESY!**

_LinkLuver: sounds awesome don't it! I knew you'd like it! Lemme show you some screenshots from the game!_

Chelsie stared at the computer screen. **Screenshots?!** "What!? Wait! No! Gah!"

_Blood Angel: Hey! Wai…_

Chelsie groaned as she found herself looking at tons of screenshots. Of the game Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. People with pointy ears? So this Link guy… you played him in the game... Blonde hair, blue eyes, pointy ears. Sounds typical. And cheesy. Be/play the knight; save the princess from the evil bad guy… so lame sounding. So… cliché. There was one screenshot in front of a giant tree. In the text box it said something about the Tree being called the 'Deku Tree'. "THAT TREE HAS A FACE!!" She shouted, pointing at the picture. No one else heard her because they were 'really heavy sleepers'. Unlike her. This game was really cliché… and it was **REALLY LAME! **She even bet that there were unicorns in there! There was already fairies and talking tree! What else?! Talking fish?! Wait, don't answer that she didn't really want to know much. She wouldn't even play it. It was tooo lame.

_  
LinkLuver: Doesn't it look awesome!? _

_Blood Angel: oh… yeah n.n; _

_LinkLuver: here, listen to this! _

Chelsie sat there, bored out of her mind, as her friend got whatever she wanted her to listen to.  
_  
LinkLuver: there, here it is._

Chelsie put her head in her hands as she waited for it to play whatever it was gonna play. She looked around, then froze as the song started. It was… mesmerizing. She sat up, no longer hunched over with her head in her hands. The song… the music… it was beautiful, amazing…

_  
Blood Angel: are you serious? This is from the game? _

_LinkLuver: yeah. Wanna know what part? _

_Blood Angel: YES! Is there anything to go with it?_

This song, this music… it felt so natural to her. She closed her eyes, absorbing in the music.

_  
LinkLuver: This is the Shadow Temple. Music that goes with it would be music from the well and the song that warps you to the Shadow Temple. _

_Blood Angel: Shadow temple, eh? _

_LinkLuver: yeah_

Chelsie grinned to herself, leaning back in her chair and putting her hands behind her head.

_  
Blood Angel: Send the songs over. I want them. I'll listen to them… a lot _

_LinkLuver: sure thing!_

Chelsie waited for the songs with patience. The game was lame, but this music was just… awesome. She couldn't even describe how it made her feel. Once receiving the songs, she burned them to a disk and placed it in her CD player.

_  
Blood Angel: thanks. Hey. I'm gonna go to bed now. Bye! _

_LinkLuver: no problem! Night! Ttyl!_

Chelsie smiled a bit, turning off her computer and turning on her CD player, playing the songs that made her feel indescribable. A good indescribable. She glanced at the time.

5 o' clock.

AM

She sighed. Typical. She always stayed up late. Talk about a night owl. She stripped down and put on her pj's, crawling into bed slowly. She snuggled in, getting all comfy under her covers. Closing her eyes... and listening to the wonderful music... and drifting off to sleep.

With **no** idea about **what…**

Was **about to happen…**

A little while after the blonde girl fell asleep, a little purple ball of light floated over to her, hovering over her face. "So this is the Shadow one..." the ball muttered to itself. "Geez. Her room seems more like water. I hope Favero has found the Water one. Once she has found her, we can take them to the Kokiri forest to help Navi and Link out." The ball sighed. Circling the sleeping girl, the ball became more and surer that she was the Shadow one that the Deku Tree had told it about. It least expected the Shadow one to be a girl. It thought the Shadow one would be a guy. Girls are just... too weak, fragile. "Hmm..." The ball circled her more. "I can feel it. She is the Shadow one. I should bring her to the Kokiri forest now. The color of her tunic will be decided when we get to the forest." The ball looked around, delicate fairy wings moving ever so slightly to keep the fairy aloft. "Sykel uv dra kuttaccac, The, Vynuna, yht Hyoni. Dnyhcbund dra Crytuf uha yht y canjyhd uv dra Knayd Tagi Dnaa du Dra Gugene Vunacd. (1)" The fairy uttered, transporting both the Shadow one and itself to the Kokiri forest.

Once in the Kokiri forest, the little fairy pondered about the tunic. Green? Dark purple? Black? It couldn't decide. Green was the color of the Kokiri, but dark purple or black would show that she was the Shadow one. It sighed. It wanted the Shadow one to look her best, since it was guarding her, but it just couldn't decide on the tunic.

"I see you found the Shadow one, Edo." Came a voice, interrupting the fairy's thoughts. It turned, meeting face to face with Navi.  
"Hey Navi..." the fairy muttered.  
"Edo. It's almost time for me to get Link and bring him to the Deku Tree. Do you know about Favero's progress on finding the Water one?" Navi questioned. The purple fairy, Edo, shook his head.  
"No. I haven't been in contact with Favero since the Deku Tree sent us to find the Shadow and Water ones." Navi groaned at this.  
"Then we can only hope that Favero finds the Water one and gets them here before morning." Edo nodded slowly.  
"I assume that Link is having that nightmare he's been having. Correct?" Navi nodded her head.  
"That same nightmare for the past week." Edo shook his head.  
"Poor kid. All the other Kokiri are having happy dreams while he's having a nightmare." He paused as the Shadow one let out a whimper. "You think she might be having the same dream? Or do you think something's up?" Navi shrugged her shoulders lightly.  
"We can't know. But here's a question. Is she Hylian or of the Shadow people, the Sheikiah?"  
"We'll find out in time." Edo murmured. He looked down at the Shadow one. "Hey. What color tunic do you think she should have? Green, dark purple, or black? Purple or black would put her being the Shadow one, but Link's in green, as well as all the other Kokiri." Navi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"We want something that shows who she is. We'll give her a choice between purple and black." She crossed her arms and had both eyebrows raised at him. "Since when do you care about the color of one's tunic, Edo?" She smirked as he looked at her with surprise and wide eyes.  
"!" He flew back a bit from her. "Eh?!" He turned away, crossing his arms. "Shut up Navi!" He growled. "I am just the Shadow one's guardian! Like you're Link's! I'm just here to provide advice and watch over her! I'm technically supposed to be some Kokiri's fairy! But I get to be the adviser and guardian of the Shadow one! I like what I've got!" He glared at her. "Now let's just wait for Favero to show up with the Water one!" Navi nodded slowly.  
"That's the first bright thing you've said in a while. Yes. Let's wait for them." Edo glared at her for her first smart thing in a while comment.

"SHUT UP!!"

**A/N: NOW! :O Review! :D We like to hear you guys! We love it! So! Let us hear your voice, and let us know what you think!**


	2. Enter: Arethusa

**A/N: Enter Arethusa, the Water one, the Guardian of Water.**

Water trickled down the window pane, splattering against the window sill. Droplet by droplet it dribbled off, each individual one all alone. She watched, her head upon her arms, staring absently as each one trickled down. She waited, for hours, hearing nothing but the storm as it passed overhead. Her eyes were emotionless, except for a small glimmer of happiness and peace. A small, nearly iridescent smile, decorated her small mouth. She looked young, maybe in middle school. She certainly should't've been home alone. Once again, she was. All alone.

She wasn't surprised when she heard the news. Her parents were going away on business, to Argentina, and wouldn't be back until January. She smiled then, her eyes twinkling with fake delight and bursting with excitement from promises of souvenirs. They'd patted her head as they passed by with the dinner dishes. Dad's suit still smelled of the dryer sheets her mother put in the closet. He reached down and hugged her, whispering into her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed. They would be home soon. They'd promised.

Arethusa wedged the door open with her foot, managing to slip inside her house without hands. Her hands were filled with white paper bags, filled with groceries. She smiled, placing them down onto the coffee table.  
"I'm home!" She called. As she knew, no response greeted her return. She smiled anyways and shrugged off her raincoat. She hung it up in the closet absentmindedly, thinking of dinner recipes. She carried the groceries into the kitchen and set them on the table. She spotted a small note written in Gale's handwriting. It told her of her chores and what Gale wanted to be done when she got back. Gale was her nanny, of two years, and took care of her after school. Arethusa's smile faded from her face as she pushed the letter away from her.

She looked out the kitchen window, her eyes serene. It was raining again, it had been for nearly a week. She closed her eyes, humming a song she'd heard her mother sing when she was young. It wouldn't be long, only another month or so until they get home, Arethusa thought. She cut the noodles with trained precision, her hands already used to the methods of cooking. She bought some herbs and a gardening book while she was out. She decided she'd read it until the soup was done. She flipped open the cover and immediately stared at a large advertisement for a cooking website, using herbs. Arethusa smiled fondly, maybe she could find something to add to the soup on it.

With a flicker of light the computer was loaded and waiting. Arethusa signed on to the internet quickly, ignoring her overwhelming e-mail. She typed in the URL, her browser said it couldn't find the web page. She growled in annoyance and entered it in again. To no avail, the website would not load. She tried searching for it in many different ways but it always came up empty. Finally deciding to try searching for it, Arethusa typed Hyrule Gardening. Instantly a fan site opened up dedicated to a video game that everyone was currently crazy over. She sighed, almost exiting out of her browser.

Music played softly, quite suddenly, out of her speakers. She froze, listening to the familiar tune. It was the song of her childhood. The whole song ran through three times before Arethusa heard the buzzer for the soup going off. She snapped out of it quickly, busing herself with housework. She left the music playing on her computer the entire time. Distracted by the music, Arethusa finished her chores and decided to run herself a bath. Slipping into the water, she began humming the song to herself, loving the methodic rhythm. The warm water lulled her into a calm state and she leaned back. She was so tired, school was so hard, and Gale was always...telling...her...what...to...

A blur of blue light drifted outside of the bathroom window. It might've been mistaken for a porch light if it didn't randomly phase through the window and into the bathroom. The small fairy mumbled her orders over and over again, trying to make sure she remembered exactly what she had to do. Favero twisted her small silver body around, glancing down into the murky water. The one she was sent to summon was asleep, her head lolled to the side. She frowned, could such an absent minded girl really be her guardian? She sighed, shaking her head. Her long silver hair shook back and forth as she began her duties. She began whispering softly, her sweet voice grew louder at the end of every line. She shouted at the end of her enchantment, ending with a grand cascade of noise. Her spell faded and the girl began to glow. It was finished.

Now all she had to do was wait...

...for the water temple guardian

...To awaken.


	3. Preparing for the Guardians

**A/N: Now the girls are starting to gear up, a little bit of training, and seeing that they're not quite at home anymore. Enjoy ;)**

Swaying his small form from side to side, Edo slowly became more impatient as time went by, though it faded quickly as the blond began to shift a little, showing that she was starting to wake up, coming back from her sleep, and whatever night mare that accompanied it. He bit onto his lip, bi-colored hues watching her carefully, almost worried. He still didn't see Favero anywhere, and that made him a little wary, but nothing to much. She'd get here. Frankly he was slightly upset at the Shadow One being a girl... why oh freakin' why. That's what he wanted to know oh so badly. Why. Why did his life depend on a girl. He only hoped the Water One would be a male... that would give him a bit more hope.

--

Waking, Chelsie groaned, feeling it roll through her parched throat, extremely aware of the feeling of rocks and grass beneath her. The first words to escape her cracked lips followed along the lines of "Where the hell am I?" Not that she would really find much of an answer to that until she actually opened her eyes. She could hear some sort of nature, but that made her wonder what happened. How'd she get from inside to outside where there appeared to be no form of civilization.. cars and stuff. "What the hell..." She murmured out again, painfully moving a sore arm up to cover her eyes, shield them from the blinding light that wasn't even very bright at all, before cracking her eyes open.

"Hey look.. she's waking up." Chelsie wondered about this voice that she hadn't ever heard before, furrowing her brows until another voice spoke.

"Quickly, you have to go fetch her gear. The blade!" Blade? Like sword?! What?! Gear?! Was this some sort of cruel prank?! All right what game show was she on really! Grunting, she drew in a deep breath in frustration.

"Right!" Starting to sit up, a growl rolled up out of her chest, squinting her eyes before letting her arm drop, exposing her eyes to the harsh light that she wasn't used to. It was difficult to even adjust back, so she attempted in assisting herself, moving her arm back up to shield her eyes, then slowly pulled her arm back down, her eyes adjusting far easier. The scene before her burst to life and color, lots of green... a forest. How'd she get here?

"What the..." She whispered. Things started coming back to mind, and the forest seemed familiar, then she suddenly recognized it. "The... wha.. how... who the... WHAT KINDA FUCKIN GAME SHOW IS THIS?!'

* * *

Favero followed behind Navi silently, bobbing up and down in the air. Her tiny blue wings were beating ceaselessly behind her pushing forward into the shadowed wood. She had never visited this part of the wood, so thick with shadow it seemed like a nightmare had transformed the forest into a shadow realm filled with creatures cursed with curved claws. Shuddering, she closed the gap a little bit more tightly between her and Navi. Traveling to a secret glade unfound by the other forest children confounded and amazed her. Was there truly such places of mystery left in this world? Favero had never traveled far from home and was amazed by the tall, wide trees and twittering forest creatures. She gasped in amazement as they passed a decrypt wall, shattered rock split its middle and half looked as if a giant monster had taken it into his claws and swallowed it whole. They continued onward, pressing into narrow caves and a maze pulsing with magic. Favero sighed as Navi finally came to rest upon a tall rock, nearest a small wooden chest. She followed in suit and stared down at her waking guardian. They'd gotten here just in time! She'd arrived shortly after Edo with her temple guardian and the shadow one had shown signs of awakening. When Navi heard she'd rushed back to get Favero, who was pretending to be Mido's fairy. She prayed that strength and wisdom would gift the two until the others were found and awakened. They must start their journey soon, no matter how perilous and dangerous it would be with just three of them. Favero sighed, dreading what was to come.

--

Arethusa blinked blearily, her eyelids heavy with sleep. They fluttered and closed many times before she managed to raise her heavy head. She slumped forward, staring at her feet. She felt the back of her head, a lump but nothing more, and checked to see if she could be injured elsewhere. Deciding she wasn't hurt, she started to look at the world around her. A maze of tall green trees and plants that she had never seen blazed back t her. Startled, she gasped and looked wildly around her. Surely, she must have slept walked to the golf course or maybe the park. Surely she was still home! Maybe she was kidnapped, this couldn't possibly be...  
"Hello..." Favero said from behind her left shoulder. Arethusa jumped and whisked around, preparing to defend herself. She had no idea where she was but she wasn't about to let...a ball of light attack her. Arethusa frowned, blushing, and brushed back her hair. Nervously she stared at the strange creature. She reached forward, attempting to grab her.  
"Don't do that," Favero said as she darted around, avoiding her hand. "Stop it!"  
A small laugh made Arethusa freeze. She turned, expecting a proper human but no; of course not. She gaped as she spotted another ball of light.  
"What ARE you?!" She exclaimed, backing away from the mysterious creatures. "What do you want of me?"  
"A Hero..." Navi said absently. She dimmed her light and flew slowly towards Arethusa. Arethusa, backed against large bushes, had nowhere to run. She stared, amazed and frightened. Favero darted towards Navi, gliding right past her and into Arethusa's face. Her tiny hands were little balls as she glared maleficiently into her eyes.  
"What d'ya mean 'What do you want form me?', don't you know?" She yelled, exasperated. Favero, feeling the pressure of time, floated onto the ground and cupper her small head. What was she to do? Her child knew nothing. She stared up at Navi and nodded. It was going to be hard to explain everything but they must, and quickly. Arethusa glanced back and forth between the two of them, eyeing them nervously. What was going to happen to her?

Arethusa nodded, standing up. She was fully clad in light silver armor, simplistic guards on her wrists, a small metal band on her head, and two shin guards. She had a small wooden shield and a short sword she'd been taught a few basic maneuvers from Navi. She felt different, and she now knew that she looked different too. Not just because of her blue tunic and silver robe, but because she'd actually aged physically. She always knew she was more mentally mature than her peers and had always figured it was because of her parents being away from home, now she knew the truth. Arethusa gulped nervously, awaiting the arrival of the shadow temple guardian. She winced, knowing that both Link and her would be arriving at the same time. She didn't feel ready to start the journey but she realized how pressing time was. She sighed and hoped the other two were better prepared.


	4. Begin the Journey To the Deku

After getting smacked several times by the ominous floating ball of light, which upon further inspection, was actually a full bodied creature, little legs, brown hair, little golden-purplish hues. This wasn't just some piece of cotton candy infused with fluorescent stuff. She calmed, trying the best she could think rationally about all this, though really the only thing that flashed across her mind were the screenshots of that game, which now, somehow, seemed to be actually real... maybe some witch or oracle on Earth had a premonition of the place, but seriously. LinkLuver had never said anything about people from the temples that were the temple guardians.. ultimately infused with the temple's power. Which was so confusing... why would she be a person infused with a power of some building... yeah like buildings really had power. LinkLuver had said something about the sages of temples... the sages being like representatives to the individual temples. And what was she more than that? Come on, she knew that she didn't fit in, having round ears instead of pointed like the fairy, Edo, and the Kokiri down further in the forest. Was this seriously like a game show? If it was, they were doing a really good job.

After following the little fairy through the woods, she could only swallow and feel her heart pounding harder and harder until she thought it may explode in her chest, watching the masses of green move by as she followed. This was too strange... and there didn't seem a very possible explanation for a stage being large enough to hold the distance that she had already covered.

"You'll just get a blade. From the legends they say that the Shadow doesn't need a shield. They hold natural instincts to fighting, and are very agile. Also that if the one is a Sheikah... they can use the magic of the near extinct race." She raised her eyebrow at the little fairy as he spoke. She didn't get a shield.. and what was all this Sheikah and magic and extinction speak? Natural instincts to fight? Yeah. Right. As she continued walking, she could feel something tugging at the back of her mind, almost like something was calling out to her.

"What the...?" She whispered out, reaching a hand up to her head as it got stronger and stronger. What ever was doing this, they were approaching, and fairly quickly too. She bit her lip as the strange feeling almost seemed painful, though once reaching a small cleared section of the woods, it faded as she set eyes on a carefully set up stand, gleaming black sheath, the hilt of the sword a deep crimson color. Drawn to it, she started for it, knowing that this was what had been nagging at the back of her mind.

--

Edo had guided her back out to meet with the Water guardian, after he had gotten the blonde into new gear that were more suitable for the journey ahead. The child was now dressed in a deep purple tunic, her blond hair standing out against the dark fabric, the blade and scabbard strapped to her back. Edo had her practice with it a little, so she could unsheathe and sheath the sword with less difficulty. The girl had flat out refused to wear shin guards that he recommended for the first couple days, and generally refused to wear anything but the tunic, the sword and the black leather boots that Chelsie didn't find any real purpose for.. though she accepted them, though when he tried to push the rest on her, she refused with a cry of 'I already look stupid enough for national television'.

Finding Favero and Navi, he smiled, before glancing back at Chelsie. "Hurry!" He cried out before flying up ahead. "I've got her, and her gear." He smiled a little, then stopped. "Wait.. Navi weren't you supposed to go get Link?" He questioned as Chelsie mumbled under her breath before looking to Arethusa.

"So you're the Water Temple guardian..." She let out softly, barely smiling. No she was too unhappy with Edo to really smile.

* * *

Arethusa

winced at the phrase water temple guardian. She shuffled her feet and nodded idly, ignoring the girl's piercing glare. She understood her confusion and aggravation, Arethusa wasn't too confident about all of this herself. She really just wanted proof that this wasn't some trick or a figment of her imagination. She sighed, leaning against a large stump behind her and waited for Navi to rejoin them with Link. Hearing the idlic silence of nature, Arethusa began to get heavily uncomfortable.

winced at the phrase water temple guardian. She shuffled her feet and nodded idly, ignoring the girl's piercing glare. She understood her confusion and aggravation, Arethusa wasn't too confident about all of this herself. She really just wanted proof that this wasn't some trick or a figment of her imagination. She sighed, leaning against a large stump behind her and waited for Navi to rejoin them with Link. Hearing the idlic silence of nature, Arethusa began to get heavily uncomfortable.

"My name is Arethusa." She said simply, brushing back her hair. She stared straight into Chelsie's eyes, her green and Chelsie's blue. "I'm from New York."  
Favero cleared her throat and corrected her softly, Arethusa was from Hyrule. Arethusa rolled her eyes and frowned. She liked change and travel but this particular topic unnerved her. To actually believe that her parents may have lied or been lied to frightened her. Arethusa's heart started to pound as she thought of what was required of her on this journey, if it was entirely real. She shook her head and distracted herself with thoughts of what she called home. Favero gently tapped Arethusa's left shoulder to get her attention. Link had arrived.  
Arethusa stepped forward with Chelsie, out of the shadow of the clearing and into the startlingly bright center. She spotted Navi, a glitteringly ball of silver and gold, high above the tall maze. Arethusa's blood pounded in her ears, surely they couldn't be leaving yet. No, they had to have more time! That's all she needed, more time.

* * *

She smirked slightly. "The city or the state?" She asked, letting the smirk edge up into a more real smile as her mind drifted from Edo. So she wasn't the only one dragged into this game show or what not. Still... why? She wondered and wondered, but couldn't figure anything out, and with fairies hissing sharply that they were from Hyrule didn't really help much either. "Chelsie." She let out, giving her name out a couple seconds after. Might as well get to know one another while they were caught up in this game.. though it started to seem more real as time went by.

winced at the phrase water temple guardian. She shuffled her feet and nodded idly, ignoring the girl's piercing glare. She understood her confusion and aggravation, Arethusa wasn't too confident about all of this herself. She really just wanted proof that this wasn't some trick or a figment of her imagination. She sighed, leaning against a large stump behind her and waited for Navi to rejoin them with Link. Hearing the idlic silence of nature, Arethusa began to get heavily uncomfortable.

Turning, she rolled her eyes a little, seeing one of them Kokiri running towards them, only to realize that this was Link... Right. He wasn't really a Kokiri, but he thought he was! That she did know, since LinkLuver was blabbing a bit too much. "Soooo..." She let out, though Edo cut in sharply, almost eager to set off. This was the world they were going to safe, and the world included him. He didn't want to die.

"All right! Let's get going!" He cried out, carrying a large smile that quickly faded upon sensing Chelsie's gaze on him. He swallowed, though worked the smile back up. "Link apparently has his gear, so we can start off immediately." He flew out of range as Chelsie swatted at him in irritation.

"Man... I'm still convinced this is some sort of game show though..." She mumbled, starting off. "All right... let's go I guess..." The child was stubborn was all that Edo could really come up with. She was stubborn and difficult to work with, though she'd soon realize that this... game show she called it, was reality, and literally... life or death.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called out, flying after the irritated blonde, who just grunted a little, trying to remember what she remembered from her conversation the night before. There was a picture... of Link standing next to this little heavy weight red head kid... LinkLuver had commented that she didn't like the kid.. what was his name... Mido? Yes yes and she had said he was a pain in the ass, and trying to be the big tough guy. Wouldn't let people by to go to the Deku she had said as well. Well now.. if she met any resistance with this kid, which she doubted that she wouldn't, she'd just butch him good. Though she was thoroughly aware that she stuck out badly, her dark tunic sticking out, and Arethusa's tunic and robe were clashing terribly against the green all around them, making the two only more noticeable.

Marching straight up to Mido, she smirked a little, snarling out, "Move, ya lil pipsqueak," though really he was about her height...

Staring at the Kokiri with a fairly hard stare, really just wanting this torment and humility to be over, she about grabbed him by the collar as he shook his head stubbornly. Biting back on her lip, she listened as he said that he couldn't let them pass without them having a sword and a shield. Reaching up to her own blade, she growled, very angry with the fact that the nation's amusement would keep continuing, watching a couple of children on a game show be made fun of. Maybe if she threatened this kid, people would come out from back stages and try to save him. Yes that seemed like a great idea.

Edo nearly fainted. Why'd he have to get the angry one!? Why did he get the one that was short tempered?! Really! He called out to her, but apparently not loud enough, either that or she was just deaf in her own anger. "Chelsie! Don't do something stupid!"

She smirked a little, reaching out and swatting at the fairy. "Shut up." Turning back to Mido, she made the draw her sword, though stopped, narrowing her eyes slightly before moving towards him, side stepping to the side and shoving him harshly out of the way. "I told you to move your freakin ass." She snapped. She didn't want to keep being here, obviously on camera. She wanted to suddenly just find some person from the game show's staff, then it'd be over! "All right.. let's go..." She whispered out, her anger calming, though it wouldn't reach a full calm until she found out the truth beneath everything that was going on.

**A/N: Mmh.. c.c Chelsie's a lil mean, though who knows what'll happen in the futre. Read and review please!!!**


	5. It Begins

**A/N: Yay! Some reviews, and alerts. I'm glad n.n as is my co-writer, Kayla-chan. I think I forgot to specify on who designed who in this, but it's not the most important yet. When it gets farther, then it'll probably be just a little more important. n.n**

**Shaun: Can you be a tad more specific? The fic is written in sections (thus the separators) can you tell if it's in a piece focusing around Chelsie or one around Arethusa?**

**Kouta: Hehe. Yeah. Takkun disappeared, though I'm not writing this by myself. I have another co-author, which helps, because if I was writing this by myself, it wouldn't be able to update very often at all, seeing as I have a fairly busy life, between high school and college and joy. I'm glad that this helped cheer you up. n.n That's an awesome thing. As for your fic, I'll definitely look into it, probably create a document so I can take it with me on my flash drive and read it where I don't have Internet access.**

**Orion Kokiri: Shortened your name. Hehe. Thanks. n.n I hope as it gets farther you enjoy it more and more. And it gets more reviews. xD**

Ferns and dark green vines grew along the dark entrance, its opening like a giant dark mouth to a marvelously large creature. It's throat was long and gauged by the falling rains; shadowed in mysterious air of oncoming danger, the trial to the beasts stomach. Arethusa's tiny hands tightened on her dagger as she stood beside Link and Chelsie. It was impossible, there was now way they could possibly do this. She gulped and all three ran forward, dashing towards the Deku Tree. The dark pathway made Arethusa shiver with fright. She was literally shaking in her boots. The ground crackled with her every footfall and she heard crows screech overhead, flying above the canyons walls. The cave went through phases of being completely open and large expanses of rock, it seemed to still be developing or evolving as they charged onward. She inwardly winced as she realized that they were quite possibly racing towards a certain death, their so-called destiny. Arethusa trembled, edging closer and closer to the barely lit opening that was the Deku Trees home. She lagged behind, hearing her footfalls fall slower and slower. She watched Link and Chelsie stride ahead, racing behind the three fairies darting towards the opening. She paused, her chest heaving. Could she really be the water temple guardian, she wondered, and how she could possibly fill that role. She watched them round a corner and still stayed behind, almost unnoticed.  
Arethusa stared at her hands, trying to see which blood ran through her veins. Where did she belong, who was she, and why was she here? Arethusa had been told the answers to all of these questions but she did not believe that they were really meant for her. Her heart refused to believe it and with each pulsing beat she tried harder to defy what she knew was her rightful destiny. Finally, Arethusa followed, quite unsure of her place in eh mysterious world of Hyrule. Sighing out of confusion and indecision she realized that she couldn't just leave or pretend that this wasn't real.  
She needed to focus, this world was real to her and felt much closer to her heart and mind than Earth ever had. Raising a small hand, she ran her hand along the rock wall. Her white robe dangled over her thin fingers. She closed her eyes, listening to the tales of the wind and the stories it had to tell. She listened to the cry of the birds as they stretched their wings and flew overhead. She opened her eyes and stared at the gorge as she ran, tracing the shades of brown with her eyes and watching her shadow stretch out behind her. The sun was setting and evening was closing its fist around the wood. It was her favorite time of day, carved with deep shadows and sharp contrasts between light and dark. She smiled, realizing that now was also her time to shine. She may as well make as much of this adventure as she could. Grinning, Arethusa pressed on while listening to her heart's beating. Each pulse portrayed the truth. Each scraggly crack in the rock wall told her a story. The tale of her own homecoming and destiny would be retold by singing bards, making her infamous with each retelling. she would be known for her kindness, graceful intellect, and mercy. She would read of other's travels and rewrite them with her own memories and experiences. She would cover this world with streams of legendary realizations and revelations so full and deep that the world would flood with her happiness. Her confidence grew, feeling the weight of the silver dagger and wooden shield in her hands. She set her shoulders and dashed to catch up to the others. She was by their sides as they entered the clearing.  
Startled birds flew from his tall branches, specks of bright white against a fading sunlit horizon. They spread their wings and dove down into the thousands of trees fanning out against the orange sky. Their branches stretched upward, constantly grasping at the sun; the sky and the leaves playing a game of keep away. He smiled, his ancient wooden face greeting them all with as much strength and warmth as he could muster. His eyes were filled with thousands of starlight nights. Shuddering Arethusa, nimbly stepped forward. She ducked under his large roots, gently moving moss to the side. He was a wood within himself, the animals scampered along his being with ease and of joyous skill. The Deku tree, Arethusa wondered as she spun in a circle, looking overhead. Above her the sky was a dark blue, the day was gone. She strode, first, into the clearing before his large face. She craned her neck back to look into his wonderful eyes. His dark wooden branches shook with weakness as he greeted them, his voice deep and thick with magic and regret.  
"Oh Navi, thou hast returned!" said the Deku Tree. "Thank you, Link, for coming. Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares. A vile climate pervades this world. Verily, ye have felt it. The time has come for the guardians to awaken. It is time to test thine courage. Art thou prepared?"

Upon entering the clearing, Chelsie felt a deep chill entering her bones, and the over whelming urge to hurl, as if her body were rejecting some foreign substance that obviously wasn't good. She bit her tongue hard, feeling herself almost dry heaving. Dark.. evil.. she could feel it... set deep in her stomach and tying knots as well. A test of the courage. She swallowed. First was to get over this... ugly feeling, though she'd deal with. She wasn't even sure what happened, but she knew that for sure, she had changed from the time that she woke up, and now.

She was extremely sure that this was no longer a game show... no game show could leave such an unsettling feeling in her very bones, or even cause her stomach to tie up in knots just be entering a clearing.. no no this was very real now... She swallowed hard. Real..? No longer a game show.. she... would that mean she could actually die? Yes... yes she could actually die... everything that Edo has said... it was real.. wasn't it? But.. how.. no no why was she tha Shadow Guardian? What was so special about her...? There wasn't anything special about her... she was sure of it... there was just average blood flowing through her veins. Just blood of your average girl that was from an average family.. right? Yeah... yeah... there wasn't anything special about her... there couldn't be anything special about her.

"Stop doubting yourself..." She stiffened up, hearing Edo's words in her ear... he had caught her so off guard. Seeing the fairy off in her vision, she barely mustered a twitch, just looking at him as he smiled. "I'm your advisor and in a sense, guardian. I know how to read your expressions.." He murmured, smiling a little. "You are the Shadow Guardian... now.. hush... and believe in yourself."

She thought on it for a few moments, though she still wondered and couldn't really figure it out for herself.. she needed her own proof... or so she thought. Oh well. "All right then..." She let out quietly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as a sudden spark of confidence blazed to life inside her. Stretching a little, her smile grew, only gaining more confidence. "I'm prepared!" Edo smiled a little, seeing the Guardian of Shadow spark back to life, and she almost seemed cocky, but she was confident. "You ready Arethusa, Link?" She questioned.

Arethusa nodded, feeling her muscles tighten. Her heart pounded wildly but as she looked up at the Deku Tree's face she felt that none of it mattered. His voice and wondrous eyes had told her that none of this could be a lie. There was too much in probability that any prankster, even with a million dollars, could pull off these special effects. As if it were timed, The Deku tree shook with a chill, his branches groaning from the weight of the creatures and their homes. The large whoosh of air created by the movement pantomimed the ill forbidding of a curse hidden within his templar of great awe. Their journey would be hard and difficult. Arethusa's eyes portrayed no sense of fear and only calm confidence, even if the air was filled with a sickening feeling that made her stomach heave with distaste. Arethusa felt anger surge through her veins. How dare such a magnificent creature be struck with such an ill fate, Arethusa mused as he opened his mighty jaw, I have to do the best that I can to save him.

Link swished the cob webs to side, stepping into the dimly lit hollow. Arethusa followed him closely, peering into the darkness. The trials of gray tickled her face and made streaks of black across her cheeks. She shook them from her hair and continued inside. Her heart calmed quietly as she sensed Favero by her side. The fae would help her as much as possible. She wasn't alone. Pulling her shield of her back, she prepared for whatever was coming. They entered the first room and found nothing particular, just a ladder that lead to the second floor. Arethusa smiled and climbed up last, so far so good. She breathed a sigh of relief as Link opened a small wooden chest to reveal a map. Arethusa grabbed a torch from one of the walls and held it above their heads. They stared at the map breathing heavily. This place was much bigger than she'd imagined. Sighing, Link tucked the map into one of the pockets in his tunic. With amazing skill, Link jumped across the floor and opened the door to the next room. He turned around and waved with a smile. Arethusa laughed and followed in suit. Chelsie jumped across with minimal effort and they all entered the room.  
Arethusa jumped, seeing the Deku Scrub in the center. A deku nut shot out of his mouth so fast that she barely had time to block it. It smashed upon impact.  
"What the hell is that thing?!" She called out to Favero who was dancing over it, directing her.  
"This is a Deku Scrub, he shoots nuts from his mouth that you can block and deflect with either your sword or or shield." Favero answered calmly, chuckling.  
"Didn't I just do that?" Arethusa asked, peering around her shield. She heard Favero sigh and she stood up. Oh sure, it's easy to sigh and laugh when you're not risking impaling your head on a GIANT nut, Arethusa raged in her head. She heaved her shield onto her wrist and watch Link do the same. They formed a wall in front of Chelsie, whom had bated the Scrub, and deflected the first two nuts into the wall behind him. The deku jumped into the ground and shivered. Arethusa frowned, what was he giving up? She lowered her shield only to receive a smack in the stomach by one of the red nuts. She winced and raised her shield in time to block the next. Aggravation began to take hold over Arethusa's emotion. She stood up, once more, after Chelsie bated him once more. This time she angled it just right to hit the damn plant smack int eh face. Arethusa laughed as the creature began running around the room. Link cornered it and demanded information!  
"Alright, I'll tell you just don't kill me!" The scrub shivered as he backed into the corner. Arethusa rubbed the large bruise on her stomach with remorse. Why had she let her guard down, she might've died if the thing was more powerful. Glancing at Chelsie and Link she nodded, they had to keep moving in order to beat this curse. In the next room they were faced with crumbling gray blocks. A small wooden chest revealed the Fairy Slingshot, which Link received because he used it the best out of all of them.  
He shot down a ladder and left the room quickly, the smashing sound of blocks still echoing in their ears. Rubbing them, they exited the room. Arethusa sighed, as her ears finally popped. It was then that she heard the sickening swooshes of the Skulltula. Her stomach dropped as she jumped back, bumping into to Chelsie. Link wasn't so lucky and got smacked backwards by the giant skull faced spider. It's eerie mouth gleamed at them from the torch's firelight. The tall grass prickled Arethusa's ankles as she peered around Link's shoulder. Link unsheathed his sword and quietly walked around the room, gathering Deku Sticks and Nuts. She found a strange red substance that floated like glitter, in the shape of a heart, and it healed some of his wounds. Arethusa frowned and glanced at Favero. Favero smiled softly and explained that this was a hidden life essence that could heal them when they needed it but it wasn't always so easy to find. Arethusa nodded and directed her attention back to the Skulltula. How can we beat this freaky thing, she thought glancing at Link and Chelsie. Both had straight faces with barely contained confidence. Arethusa's brow furrowed and she turned around. Chelsie smashed the first Skulltula down with a finely aimed shot of her spear and Link the second with a quick flick of a deku nut from the slingshot. Arethusa grabbed hold of the vines and heaved herself off of the ground. She winced as her fingers scrapped the rock wall but she continued to climb up to the third floor. She sighed, already feeling sore. She rolled onto the third floor, her chest heaving. She glanced at Chelsie with a soft smile. She was getting too old for this sort of thing. Arethusa laughed and sat up, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

**A/N: NOW! Surrender to this fic more reviews! I command you! xD Pwease?**


	6. ApologiesDiscontinuation

**Uhm... apologies biiiig time. This story I guess will me discontinued, due to the fact that my other, newer, co-writer disappeared, just like the first one... Am I hopeless? This sucks!!!! Again, sorry, maybe if I can get in contact with her (if she does ever, I dunno, get on the computer) we can continue, but I rarely see her anymore, so the chances are... unlikely. Highly... unlikely... I am soooo sorry. x.x**

**- Chi-chan**


End file.
